Cynthia's Surprise Gift
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Cynthia loves Robin, and she wants to give him a gift to show him how much she appreciates him. After reading through one of her mother's romance novels, a very lewd idea comes to mind...


**Some smut for Valentine's Day, LOL**

 **...**

He was her hero, and she wanted to repay him back for all his hard work in any way she could.

The only problem was...Cynthia had no idea what to do! The young pegasus knight paced around her tent furiously, yanking at her hair in frustration. "GAH!" she cried out, stamping her foot on the ground. "This is impossible!" She threw her hands up in the air. "He already has everything he wants, what with all those strategy books of his! What else is there to give?!"

"...a cake?" her sister, Lucina, hesitantly suggested from her position on Cynthia's bed.

Cynthia shook her head. "Nooo..." she moaned. "I can bake him a cake any day, I want this to be something...special!" She thrust her fist into the air. "Something that will a hundred percent show how much I love and appreciate him!"

From the moment she first met him, Cynthia had a _huge_ crush on Robin. To her, the tactician was everything a hero should be, everything she strived to become. Robin had also saved her life many times on the battlefield, always rushing to her aid like a knight in shining armor. He was...PERFECT! Just thinking about him was enough to send her heart beating like a war drum, and her cheeks as red as the setting sun.

The Festival of Love was a tradition as old as Ylisse itself: a day spent showing your undying love and devotion to your significant other. Chocolates, flowers, giant balloons...it was a grand spectacle! And...it was tomorrow.

Cynthia desperately wanted to celebrate the holiday with Robin, and she and Lucina had spent the whole day brainstorming ideas. However, the sisters were at an unfortunate loss, much to Cynthia's frustration.

Lucina hummed and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "What if..." she murmured before her eyes lit up. "What if we went to Mother?" she suggested. "Surely one of her novels has to have _something,_ right?" She noticed her younger sister's hesitance and sighed, shaking her head. "Listen, it's not like our other ideas have been successful," she reminded her, "we might as well take our chances, right?"

Cynthia eventually complied, nodding slowly. "Yeah...you're right," she muttered, before perking her head up in excitement. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She grabbed Lucina's hand and dragged her out of the tent towards their mother's, praying for the best.

When the girls asked Sumia for her romance novels, the woman looked fairly surprised. "Oh, um..." She turned away to hide her blush. "I didn't think you two would be into...that sort of thing."

"Pleeeease, Mother?!" Cynthia begged. "I need SOMETHING to do for Robin!"

Sumia choked on nothing, her eyes as wide as saucers. "W-WHAT?!" she gasped, grabbing her daughter's shoulders. "Cynthia, you have to be joking, right?! I mean, I know you like Robin, but you're still a little too young for that...right?!"

"But Mother!" Cynthia argued. "This is super important, all heroism depends on this!"

"What's the harm, Mother?" Lucina asked, smiling gently. "If we can just borrow the books for a little while, that's all we want."

"I...I..." Sumia slapped her cheeks, shaking her head. "F-Fine!" she eventually broke down. Sighing, she reached for a small box in the corner of her tent and handed it to her daughters. "J-just...make sure you know what you're doing, Cynthia, okay?"

"Heehee, thanks, Mother!" Cynthia pecked her mother's cheek before skipping out of the tent, Lucina following her with the books in her arms.

The two met back in Cynthia's tent, immediately dumping the box's contents onto the bed. "Alright, first book!" Cynthia chirped, snatching up a random book from the pile. "Let's see...'Taguel Passion'?"

"Skip it," Lucina said, picking up two books from the pile. "Hmmm... 'Esctasy of the Tyrant' and 'The Conqueror's Pet'?"

"Sounds boring," Cynthia said. "Next!"

"'Lust of the Grimeal'?"

"'His Lovely Exalt'?"

"'Pegasus Knight and the Merc'?"

"'Love Me like a Dancer Would'?"

Lucina began to blush softly. "Um...Cynthia?" she squeaked. "Do these books seem a little, um...adult?"

"Hey, what about this one?" Cynthia cheered, completely ignoring her sister. "'A Tactician's Bride'! It's perfect!"

Lucina opened her mouth to protest, but it was obvious Cynthia was just going to ignore her. The pegasus knight hummed to herself as she flipped open the book, skimming through the pages and reading quietly to herself. Eventually, she stopped, and her eyes widened and her cheeks darkened. "Uh...um..."

"What is it?" Lucina asked, scooting towards her sister's side. "Let me see!"

The two sisters read the story in silence, blushing furiously. Lucina felt her panties dampen, which only increased her embarrassment. She stole a glance towards her sister, who was rubbing her legs together anxiously. "Um...Cynthia?" Lucina breathed out. "Maybe...maybe we should look for something else..."

"NO!" Cynthia suddenly barked, eyes practically glued to the pages. "I...I know it's dirty, I know that..." She continued to rub her thighs together, her breath quickening just a little. "I...I think this is what I want to give Robin..."

"What?!" Lucina gasped, sticking a finger in her ear to make sure she heard her younger sister right. "Cynthia, you must be joking, you can't- N-Not to Rob-" She looked back at the book and covered her mouth. 'Oh my,' she thought, blinking. 'That's...that's really graphic.'

 _RRRRIIIIIIPPP!_

"C-Cynthia!" Lucina sputtered in surprise, taking the book from her sister's hands. "You can't just rip out the page like that! What would Mother say?!"

"S-Shut up!" Cynthia squeaked, quickly stuffing the torn page between her breasts. "I-I need a reference, okay?! I gotta learn how to do this!" She gestured for Lucina to leave. "Now, shoo! Hero on duty, here!"

"Cynthia..." Lucina bit her lip and drew her younger sister into a hug. "I hope you know what you're doing..." Standing up, she excused herself out of the tent, leaving Cynthia alone to her thoughts and the torn page. Cynthia blushed and pulled out the page, looking at its contents with careful precision.

"I need a banana!" she exclaimed.

The next day, Robin had just returned from patrol, the sun setting behind him. "Whew!" he sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. "I need a long rest after that!" Mumbling to himself, the tactician made his way towards his tent, when he noticed something was...off...

Sure, the wind could've blown his tent's opening flap ajar, but still...Robin's gut told him that someone had entered his tent without permission. The amnesiac narrowed his eyes and cautiously approached the tent. He reached the opening flap and took a deep breath, before rushing inside with his tome raised, ready to chuck it at whoever the intruder was.

There was an intruder, alright, it just wasn't who Robin was expecting. "C-Cynthia?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing..." He felt blood leak out of his nose. "...here..?"

Cynthia looked away, blushing. "H-Hello, Robin..."

The pegasus knight was wearing absolutely nothing as she was laying on Robin's bed, the only thing keeping her modest was the thin sheet draped over her form. Even then, it was thin enough that Robin could see her beautiful figure through it. Almost immediately, his little buddy awakened, and it painfully pressed itself against his pants, begging to be released.

"Cynthia...what's going on?" Robin breathed, his mouth agape like a fish.

Cynthia took a deep breath and rose from her position, the sheet sliding off of her and exposing her to the tactician fully. She took a few steps towards Robin, before hesitantly placing her lips on his own. Robin was at a complete loss for words, and when Cynthia pulled away, she forced a confident yet gentle grin on her face.

"You're my hero, Robin, you know that?"

"Cynthia-"

Cynthia placed her finger on his lips, silencing him. "You're always there for me, even when I am being a bit of a pest, but you never held it against me. You've saved my life so many times, you're a role model to all of us..." She began to slide down his body, tugging at his pants. She looked up at him, and her smile brightened. "I love you, Robin," she confessed, "and I want to thank you for everything you've done."

She slowly pulled down his pants, and his cock _thwacked_ her in the face. Cynthia blinked in surprise, before she giggled and took hold of it in her hand. "Aw, it's cute!" she cooed.

Robin felt his pride deflate.

"But it's big too..." the princess added, ignoring Robin. She began stroking it up and down, up and down, all at a pace that was meant to simply tease Robin. The tactician bit his lip, thrusting his hips forward a bit. Cynthia giggled again and reached down to cup his balls. "Patience, silly!" she teasingly scolded, before sticking her tongue out and gently flicking it against the tip.

"Fuck!" Robin blurted out, this was the first time he had ever, EVER felt anything like this!

Cynthia looked up at him, smiling coyly as she gave the head another tongue flick. She hummed to herself as she carefully licked all around Robin's cock, stroking him as she did so. She headed down and lapped her tongue over his balls in an agonizingly slow pace, before taking one in her mouth and sucking on it, moaning lightly as she did so.

'This tastes so good!' she squealed on the inside. 'I can't believe how good this feels!' She felt her own pussy juices running down her thighs, and she reached down and began touching herself.

Robin groaned as Cynthia continued treating him, and he placed his hand on her head, threading his fingers through her hair. "Cynthia..." he breathed out, lightly thrusting his hips again.

Cynthia decided to move on, and she took a deep breath as she pulled away from the tactician's balls. 'Okay, here goes...' she thought. She opened her mouth wide, and carefully took his cock into her mouth, making sure not to graze it with her teeth. She moaned in delight, taking a moment to squeeze her tits in pleasure. Robin hissed through clenched teeth, unable to believe how lucky he was.

Cynthia took a few moments to simply swirl her tongue around the tip of Robin's dick, enjoying the musky smell and flavor. 'This is everything I ever wanted and more!' She began bobbing her head up and down, taking more and more of the tactician into her mouth. She stuck two fingers inside her wet pussy, thrusting them inside and out with vigor. She enjoyed the feeling of Robin's fingers rubbing her scalp, and she closed her eyes as she continued to service him.

Robin was losing self-control, thrusting more and more into Cynthia's mouth. He took her pigtails and thrust as hard as he could, causing her to accidentally deepthroat him. Her eye widened as she began gagging, and Robin instantly pulled out, trying to come up with an apology.

"I-It was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt you!" he cried.

Cynthian stared up at Robin for a few moments, before a sly smirk overtook her lips, and she once more took Robin in her mouth. However, this time, she swallowed all of him, her nose being tickled by Robin's pubic hairs. Robin cursed and moaned loudly, and Cynthia slowly slid his dick out of her mouth, chuckling.

Cynthia then grabbed the undersides of her tits, and slowly enveloped Robin's cock with them. "Do you like it when I use my breasts?" she asked him huskily as she began pumping him up and down with her tits.

"F-Fuck yes..." Robin groaned.

"Y-You can cum..." Cynthia said, a little nervous now. "I won't mind...I'll drink all of it, scout's honor!" She then took his tip inside her mouth, sucking on it vigorously as she continued kneading her breasts against his cock.

"Cynthia..." Robin moaned, unable to hold back any more. "Gonna...Gonna cum!"

His seed sprayed out inside Cynthia's mouth, catching her by surprise. 'It...it's delicious!' she realized, eagerly swallowing it all as she moaned loudly. Eventually, he felt Robin's cock soften in her mouth, and she gently released him. She was breathing heavily, as was Robin. Cynthia hummed and stood up, kissing Robin's lips with passion. Robin eagerly returned the kiss, pulling Cynthia close by her waist, enjoying the feeling of her large tits pressed against him.

"Robin..." Cynthia said as she pulled away. "I love you..."

Robin grinned and stroked the pegasus knight's cheek. "I love you too, Cynthia..."

Meanwhile, Lucina was right outside Robin's tent, her hand shoved down her pants and her thighs stained with her cum. She was breathing happily as she came down from her high. "Damn..." she breathed. "Maybe next time, they can let me join..."

...

 **Pfft this was trash XD Hope you enjoyed it! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
